Victorian Demons
by BrightlyColoredNight
Summary: Oneshots with GodChild Inuyasha
1. The assistant of a hot crazy doctor

Disclaimer: I own nada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Why am I here?"

Kagome remained frozen in the corner of the "doctor's" lab. Her knuckles were white as she clung desperately to her stool. It was like a train wreck you couldn't stop watching. She was feeling nausea and fascination all in one. When she was assigned to assist Jezebel, she didn't think much of it. He seemed all right enough. Cassain just seemed like he was messing with her when he gave her all of those warnings 1. Don't drink anything Jezebel gives you (you can't see parasites) 2. Don't eat anything he gives you (you also can't see poison) 3. You don't want to help advance his studies in the human body (this will never end well) 4. Never turn your back on him (he can pull scalpels out fast) 5. Never look him in the eyes, (he likes them). He was laughing so how can anyone take him seriously and he was the one who suggested her working with Jezebel, so it was safe…right? Maybe the maniacal laughing was a hint. But he was a doctor and she was interested in medicine.

"But THIS is not medicine. THIS in hacking up bodies for the sick twisted pleasure of seeing the pretty liver and seeing how much blood you can get everywhere so your poor little innocent assistant can clean it up while you sip tea."

Kagome whimpered as the doctor took out the person's heart with a disgusting _squish_. He held it with such care and love like he was holding a priceless heirloom. It was a HEART!

"I'm going to be sick."

The teen's whine caught the handsome doctor's attention, turning to face her, flicking his scalpel in the process.

_Splat!_

Kagome almost fainted as warm blood splattered on her clothes and pale face. Her eyes widened in horror. Jezebel looked at Kagome, focusing on the one spot of blood right next to her pink lips. Kagome was going on a mental rampage, too busy raging about the doctor then noticing the same doctor walk towards her.

"That stupid jerk! He did that on purpose that awful, pompous a-"

Kagome's internal rant stopped at seeing Jezebel in her face staring at her mouth.

"Um Doctor wha-"

_Lick_

Kagome was pretty sure she died and was sent to the bottom most level of Hell where there was a devil that definitely looked like Cassain mocking her for eternity. After _licking_ off the blood next to her mouth, Jezebel's face remained uncomfortably close to her, his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes, locking eyes with her. Kagome gulped. Could her face get any redder?

"God, why does the psychopath have to be hot?"

Jezebel slowly pulled away and walked away from the stunned teen. He stopped at the entrance of the lab and looked back at her.

"Kagome?"

"Y-y-yes?"

Kill me now.

"Clean up this mess."

With that the handsome doctor walked out leaving Kagome to gather her mouth from the floor.

"Cassain is dead when I next see him."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay I updated. I've been trying to update (well this one at least) but I haven't been able to think of one. If you guys have requests I'll try them. Other people besides Kagome too. Just need ideas. Might do Oscar and Sango…or Kagura. I think that'll be fun. Or Merryweather and Kohaku. Be nice and review. And post your own Godchild crossovers!


	2. Brotherly Love

Brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, never got along even as children. No matter what their parents did, the two never saw eye to eye. Well not exactly. They saw eye to eye when they were staring into the other's eyes to see the other's pain as they landed another deadly blow into his sibling's body. However there was now one thing they agreed on.

"Hello Lords Taisho. Exquisite evening isn't it? You both look ravishing tonight."

Lord Gladstone freaked the hell out of them.

Inuyasha surpressed at shudder at his voice. On the inside, he was shaking like a little puppy. He heard stories about Gladstone and he believed ALL of them. Sesshoumaru was just trying not to kill the man.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Inuyasha silence."

Gladstone smiled.

"It's alright. I do not mind his attitude. I think I'd quite enjoy it in fact."

Inuyasha whimpered in his mind. Sesshoumaru wondered if leaving his brother to this man would be too cruel even for him.

"Just as much as I enjoy your company Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha smirked. _Take that Fluffy!_

"Maybe you both can come to my home for dinner tomorrow."

"No."

"NO!"

Gladstone smirked.

"Maybe later then. Good day."

The creepy lord walked off leaving the two white-haired brothers standing stiff behind him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"That man must die."

"You and me next week."

"Deal."

Sibling Bonding.


	3. Merry Christmas Darling

I own nothing

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome glared while her group of friends giggled as another blushing couple got caught under another mistletoe they put up. She found the entire tradition annoying. Your just standing there when some creep "accidently" stands next to you and then you have to kiss them. It didn't help that all day her so-called friends were trying to push her under the hell plants.

"_hehehe _oh Hargreaves-san _hehehe_."

Oh ya and that was annoying too. Cain Hargreaves was the new, rich, English transfer student that she trusted as far as she could throw him, which might actually be enjoyable. Every girl loved him and flocked around him and the mistletoe Eri happened to place perfectly over his desk. The arrogant jerk just smirk and kissed every giggling teen on the cheek. Kagome wanted to vomit. He looked over at her and smiled which she returned with an _hmph_ and looked away. She burned holes through her pencil knowing his cocky smile was still focused at her. _I hate you!_

"Oh isn't he sooo dreamy!"

Eri and Ayumi squealed in delight and Kagome heaved.

"OH! Look at Yuka!"

Kagome turned around to see Yuka and Takashi-san standing awkwardly under another mistletoe. _Cute_. The two fiddled with their clothing before slowly touching their lips and quickly pulled apart as the class whistled and cat called. The two blushed even more. Kagome was happy for her friend. The two liked each other for a while. She still hated mistletoe, but it did have some purpose.

"Well looks like they…"

Kagome looked around for her friends who suddenly disappeared. _What the…_

"Higurashi-san."

_Please God no!_

"Hargreaves."

The devilishly handsome teen had his hands on her desk leaning towards her. _Why does the jerk have to be so hot?_

"Well what do you want?"

Kagome really felt uncomfortable with him so close to her, smiling. He always went out of his way to make her life miserable and completely humilitate her. Him talking to her normally ended with her fuming, blushing and having every girl in school hate her. She made the mistake of saying she would never fall for his stupid flirting. He took this as a personal challenge and was determined to make her eat her words. This couldn't be any different.

Cain just smiled and looked up. Kagome followed his eyes up and---

_Uh oh_

The second her eyes went back to his, his lips immediately went to hers. In her shock, Cain slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagome tried to pull away, but her body wouldn't let her and she slowly kissed him back. She could vaguely hear whistles and shouts around her.

_Wow he is a really good kisser_.

The couple slowly pulled away slightly, panting a bit. Cain gently brushed away a piece of long black hair, smiling,

"Merry Christmas, Darling."

_Ok so maybe mistletoe isn't so bad._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey hope ya like. Short and not too great but hope ya liked. I've been in the writing mood lately.


	4. Kissing Cousin

Disclaimer; I Own nada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…and I believe this is what is best for our families."

…

"Kagome, what do you have to say?"

"hahah she's probably just so surprised by our decision."

…..

"Cain what do you think?"

"Well…"

…..

"Of course he is thrilled."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Dear are you alright?"

….

"Kagome?"

"Are you all on drugs?"

Leonard Cromwell's face become red at his newly discovered daughter's audacity. How could a daughter of his act like this? Whether or not she had been kidnapped for 16 years, she should still have some grace in her blood! Neil Hargreaves was also becoming frustrated with the young girl. The match between her and Cain would be perfect, but she was causing more problems then Cain.

"And why don't you want to marry Cain?"

"Well do you want all the reason, 'cause we'll be here for a while?"

"Kagome!"

Kagome pouted in her stiff chair. Why did this have to happen to her? She should be home in the 21st century or back in Feudal Japan with Inuyasha. But NOOO. She had to have even more stupid, weird, fate hates me, drama into her life. Was the quest for the jewel over? No. Did she go through the well and end up in 19th century England? Yes. Did she just discover that she was actually form this century to some noble and his Japanese wife? Yep. Did Midorko send her to 21st cause…well she still didn't get that part at all. Then she sent back here cause now Midorku thought she could kill 2 birds with one stone by defeating Naraku and this crazy noble dude? Ya her luck. Now she has to work with arrogant hot noble to do this? Someone shot her now. Does he know everything about her and vise versa thanks once again the Shikon's creator? Yes, which made her feel awful. Does he use this info against her even when she doesn't cause she a nice person? Yes. Did her "father" and "uncle" now want her to marry said hot noble who happened to be related to her too? YES!

_WHAT ARE THEY THINKING!_

"Ummm Kagome?"

Kagome shook out of her internal rant.

"Huh?"

_I think father dearest is crying in his hands_.

"Why do you not want to marry Cain? He's a fine match."

"Well 1. I have known him for a week."

"Many marriages are arranged like this."

_WHERE DOES THIS HAPPEN!_

"2. I hate."

"I assure you I would not want to marry a loud mouth, immature, barbaric, unattracive girl like you.

_Why you!_

"BITE ME PRETTY BOY!"

"KAGOME!"

_I hate you all_. Kagome went back to sulking in her chair. Cain smirked until Uncle Neil slapped him on the back of the head.

"3. He's my cousin."

"Distant"

"Still related."

"Not greatly."

"Creepy."

"Normal."

"Explains a lot."

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

"sigh Leonard, maybe this is not a good match."

"But Neil…."

The adults went into their own world leaving the two teens to glare at each other. Well Kagome glared. Cain smirked.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that?"

"Hmm?"

"Like you know everything and are better than me."

"Well…"

"I know just as much about you and you do of me."

"True."

"So there!"

Cain leaned back in his chair and looked bored at Kagome. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Why does he have to be so arrogant and jerkish and SOOO hot at the same time?_

"You're much kinder than I am and would never bring up anything…unpleasant…about me because you would feel guilty. I however, wouldn't."

"So you win cause I'm too nice?"

"Exactly."

How she wanted to smack that smirk of his face. Instead she settled watching her "father" and "uncle" argue. _Oooh pretty picture_.

"You really don't want to marry me?"

"Huh?"

"You don't want to marry me?"

"Um well not really."

"I see."

A few moments passed in awkward silence between the two before something clicked._ OH! That's why he's asking!_

"You're upset that I'm rejecting you!"

Cain looked startled, straightening up and willing the redness on his face to fade.

"I am not."

Kagome looked like the Cheshire Cat. She leaned forward into his face. Cain was a bit taken back by her sudden closeness…and the sudden closeness of her breasts pushed up in that delicious corset.

**Hm not too awful. This whole working together might not be so bad.**

Cain knew about the whole working together and the jewel and such. The crazy priestess lady filled him in on everything. He was upset that Kagome knew everything about him as well, but was in fact at ease with her nature and protection of those around her. He respected her but that didn't change the fact he loved to mess with her.

"You have never been rejected and now you're ego is hurt."

Cain bristled.

"No I'm not."

"Liar."

Now it was Cain's turn to look away and pout. Kagome did her happy dance in her head.

_I win. I win. I beat the hot noble!_

"Maybe you're right, but I know you're attracted to me."

_Oh God no_

"No I don't!"

Cain leaned even closer than she did.

_Did it just get really hot in here?_

Cain whispered softly in her ear.

"Liar."

_Oh wow. Just kill me now. Or maybe….(enter into Kagome's own fantasy world)_.

Cain was proud of his victory over the little beauty. **I win my little darling**.** Maybe this marriage will be enjoyable**.

"Uncle Neil, Uncle Cromwell?"

All eyes turned Cain.

_What are you doing_? Cain smiled…well…sweetly at her…which terrified her. _What is happening_.

"I approve of this engagement. I'm looking forward to this arrangement."

"WHAT!"

"Darling hush, show some diginity in front of your fiancée."

"I'm sure Cain doesn't mind. He'll enjoy the challenge."

"Very much so my little kitten."

"NOT your KITTEN! Don't I have a say?"

"No not really. You're my child and I can decide on your husband."

"WHY did you ask me?"

"Just to gain your opninion."

"So I never had a choice."

"In a way to see if you were compadible."

"I hate him!"

"You will learn to love him."

"Cain my boy I'm glad our families will join like this."

"I am as well. You're daughter is quite enjoyable to be around. Very different."

"WAS THAT A COMPLIMENT!?!"

"Well I have others but I don't think you want me to say them around your father."

_I want to die!_

Kagome turned scarlet as the older men laughed and slapped Cain on the back. _Aren't dads supposed to be overprotective? What the Hell!_

Cain stood next to her as the men laughed and talked.

"Die."

"You don't think do you?"

"About?"

"If we have to work together, won't it look less suspicious if we're engaged?"

"Oh. Ya."

Cain chuckled.

"This should be an enjoyable engagement."

"Ya right."

Kagome bent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. His deflated ego rose after seeing her dazed face. **You are not attracted to me**?

"Ohhoh! Cain wait till you're by yourself!"

"Yes I may be encouraging this marriage, but I still want by daughter's virtue intact."

"Who says that!?!?"

"Don't worry kitten, we'll spend more time together later."

"Not kitten."

"Oh yes. MY kitten."

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"GRr DIE!"

The elder men looked at each other as they watched the young couple argue.

"Neil. We are amazing matchmakers."

"Amen."

I was thinking about this if it wasn't alternate universe at all but she was thrown back in time. Also with the cousin/incest thing, I've noticed this year all the books I have to need involved cousins almost/marrying each other. Well hope ya enjoyed. Review!


	5. Kissing CousinPart 2

Disclaimer:I own nada!

"Oooh can you believe Lord Hargreaves is marrying _her_!"

"Oh I know! How could he want her?"

"Disgraceful."

"Kagome, dearest, please restrain yourself."

Cain held the arm of his fiancée calmly and she seethed next to him.

"How dare those brats! Who do they think they are! I'm not good enough for _you_! And I'm not your dearest."

Cain sighed, "They are petty and jealous. Any man in this room would disagree with them. And yes you are kitten."

Glare

"It's not like I want to marry you."

"Thank you darling for treating your fiancée with such care and love."

"Ya sooooo much love here."

Kagome pouted her red painted lips. She knew that it was _unlady like_ but she didn't care. She didn't want this. She wanted to be back with Inuyasha and the gang or with the family she grew up with…and modern technology. You never realize how amazing technology is till you're stuck with nothing in the sexually repressed Victorian England. Oh it sucked. This was just the latest party she had to go to in order to flaunt her recent engagement to the high society. Why only her father and Neil knew. Only good thing she could say about Cain was that he did keep her safe from awkward conversations with others and filled in her on Victorian society. You can only play so many slips into modern lingo as a product of her kidnapping. And he still was really, really hot. He maybe a jerk but he was pretty eye candy. 

_Yummy!_ _He makes tuxedos and top hats really hot!_

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her delicious Cain daydreams to look at the actual man that was staring down at her irritated.

"Ya?"

**She can't be serious**.

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Nope."

**God help me**

"We're leaving."

"Thank God."

"Oh Cain!"

_**Damn**_.

"Lady Johnson, Lady Williams, Lady Crale"

The three young nobles giggled annoyingly.

_I hate you all_.

"Well-hehe-we just want to introduce ourselves to your **lovely** fiancée."

Kagome looked dead-panned.

_Ya sure ya do_. 

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh you so luck to escape those awful kidnappers!"

_Are you all idiots!_

"Ya. Though I have to say being here is a thousand times wor-"

"Excuse me ladies, but we were just about to leave. Kagome not feeling well. Being around so many people leaves her weak after being cut off from society for so many years."

_Oh ya. Nice one there love. _

"OH! Of course! You poor dear. We hope to see you soon then. Shall you come to tea with us on Tuesday?

"Um not sure-"

"Of course she will."

Kagome stared at a smug Cain with her mouth on the floor.

_What!_

**Revenge isn't fun is it darling?**

"Oh! Wonderful. We shall seen you then."

The three left in a giggling mass of silk and lace just as quickly as they arrived. Kagome wasn't even sure what happened but she did know she had another reason to add to her list of why she hated Cain. Good looks can only save you from so much loathing. Neither spoke as Cain directed her through the crowds to their carriage. Once inside, Cain leaned over to kiss her neck, but was stopped by blue daggers being thrown at him. Cain lifted an eyebrow. 

"Is there something wrong Kitten?"

"Die."

"sigh That is not an explanation, but a command. Must you join Merryweather in her lessons?"

Kagome hmphed and turned the other way, hitting Cain in the face with a curtain of raven curls. The young lord twitched. Suddenly his hand darted out and grabbed her arm. Before she could even react, he pulled her into his lap and held her there. Kagome tried to struggle, but soon realized it was hopeless so settled on pouting and glaring. 

"What?"

"I have been trying to help you adjust to life in this time. Do you want to cause any more suspicion and attract Delilah?" 

"You are just trying to make me angry!"

Cain sighed and adjusted himself and the younger teen in his arms to a more comfortable position. He smiled slightly when she unconsciously cuddled closer to him.

**Your claws are not as sharp as you pretend they are.**

"Perhaps a bit."

Kagome let out a triumphant cry, but Cain just shook his head and pulled her closer.

"However, I am looking out for you. We are connected. You are one of the very few people who know of my past. And with that knowledge you've, whether you wanted to or not, have become a part of me. I have Riff, but perhaps we can help each other as well."

Blue eyes softened at his words. She knew what happened to him, but never how he felt. Was she really that important to him? He seemed to not like her and resent the fact she knew his past. Deep inside Kagome had a fear that if she married him, they'd never have the marriage she dreamed of as a child because he wouldn't tell her anything. Only Riff. She was tired of being second.

"You really want my help?"

Cain looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable right now. He was used to seeing her glare at him or pout. He would watch he smile and Merry and tease Oscar, but he never saw her look so fragile. 

"You'll tell me things, even when we're married."

**That's what she is worried about?**

"You've been uncertain of marrying me because you're afraid I'll keep things from you?"

It was more of a statement then a question.

"Will you talk to me?"

"Kagome."

"I'm not trying to replace Riff or anything. If I'm going to be married to you, I want to know you. Your battles are mine and mine yours."

Cain struggled to find words. He trusted her, but the thought of telling her everything like he did Riff was hard. 

"I can't gaurentee anything."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Somethings I might not want to tell you in order to protect you."

Kagome furrowed her brow.

"You don't need to. I can protect myself."

This time Cain's faced soften. The young lord lifted his hand and carefully pushed a piece of hair away from Kagome's confused face.

"Yes but I do. It's my job as your husband."

Red flowed to the raven beauty's face making Cain laugh.

Kagome asked with her blue eyes cast downward, "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes, Kitten."

The couple locked eyes for a moment. Cain expected her to deny her nickname again, but instead she looked over his face and then laid back down with her face in the crook of his neck. He was fairly surprised. Despite the fact he had been around many women, this one confused him to no end. But looking down on her now sleeping form, a new feeling stirred in him. He wasn't in love with her, at least not yet, but he would make sure no one, especially his father and Delilah, would hurt her. She was his and his to protect. With that thought, Cain laid his head on hers and fell asleep as the carriage continued on home. 

I hope ya all like this. It's kinda slow in my opinion but I hope everyone else enjoys. There are no other Godchild/Inuyasha stories minus Bishonen'sFoxyMiko oneshot which ya should read. So I hope more will write more. Don't be afraid! I mean mine suck so I'm sure the rest of you can do better! Review if ya want. I like to read them If ya have any request for paring or story line tell me. I need ideas! PEACE!


	6. Sharing is Caring

Hey. Updated quick. Hikage Dragon requested this pairing so I hope ya like. It has no connection to any other story. Just a cute lil thing.

Also thanks katiedog13 for your review. I'll try to update the other story soon.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Riff Raffet was a good butler. He got all of his work done, kept the Hargreaves household running smoothly, and attended to Lord Cain's every whim. In fact, at the moment he was walking down one of the mansion's many hallways towards Cain's study to see what he needed now. Riff walked peacefully by other workers, saying hello, admiring various painting on the wall, humming, being pulled into a closet. Yes pulled into a closet. Riff was surprised when a hand grabbed him pulled him inside of a dark closet and pressed their soft lips against his before he could even say something in response. He slowly kissed the mystery person back receiving a soft moan and delicate arms wrapping around his neck in response. Soon the mystery person broke the kiss and Riff was pulled back into reality by a pair of blue eyes. Riff sighed softly. He adored the little maid, but right now he had to go to Cain. He pushed a piece of soft black hair behind her ear.

"Kagome."

She sighed softly, nuzzling his chest, "Hmm?"

"I must go."

"No you don't."

Riff shook his head. Not this again. Kagome and Cain had a fierce battle going on for his time. He loved Kagome but he loved Cain too and knew how much the teen needed his help. Kagome understood his loyalty to Cain but still…

"Cain called on me."

"He won't mind."

Sure he wouldn't. Yes Riff could see that conversation. _Oh hello Sir. Why was I late? Oh I was just pulled into a closet by Kagome and was kissing her for awhile. I didn't think you'd mind._ Oh yes that would go over fine.

"What makes you think that?"

"He told me."

What?

"What?"

Kagome giggled, looking up at the tall man.

"We made a deal."

Riff suddenly felt very uneasy.

"What kind of deal?"

"We decided to share you."

Riff almost fell over in shock. What was he, a toy? His attention was brought back to Kagome as her giggles reached his ears. She smiled up at him and went on her tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"You should feel lucky that you're so wanted."


	7. Breaking Up Arguements Kagome

**Another little One Shot**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Anime Punk Kitty- I might do other little stories with Kagome/Jezebel that might play off of that first one. Not sure. I'll try and update soon.

Kurama'sFoxyMiko- Thanks! I really hope you post your stories soon. I'll give the back story soon when I can straighten it out in my mind. I might connect it to Sweetest Poison. Not sure yet.

Kagome Lady of Darkness- Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Will the idiots ever stop?"

Lord Sesshomaru Seigneur watched, frustrated, as Cain Hargreaves and Inuyasha Seigneur argued for the seemingly 100th time that day. The two teens sat across from each other sneering at each other. What started as a simple meeting to discuss Delilah turned into a stupid "I'm better than you" contest, which left Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Riff staring at the two in annoyance and boredom.

Sesshomaru turned to Riff .

"Can you stop this?"

Riff looked at the battling teens and sighed, "I'll try."

"Sirs will you-"

Riff was shut up after two pairs of eyes hit him with a thousand daggers. Cain and Inuyasha went back to their fighting while Sesshomaru clenched his hands, trying to keep himself from killing both boys now.

Kagome sighed, seeing the ticking time bomb about to go off. She shook her head and muttered something about pigheaded men. Silently she got up, ignoring the questioning stares of Sesshomaru and Riff and stood in between Cain and Inuyasha. Before either could say/yell a word, she bent down and pressed her lips against Cain's. The room went silent as everyone stared at the two. Cain slowly recovered from his shock, smirked slightly and returned the kiss. Inuyasha's jaw was on the ground. Everyone watched as Kagome slowly led Cain out of his chair, out of the room and shut the door with a soft click, never once breaking the kiss. The men all stared at each other in silence before Riff chuckled and shook his head.

"That's one way to break up an argument."

Ok so that wasn't amazing but I wanted to write something short and simple with Cain and Kagome finally getting together in some way since that has yet to happen in Sweetest Poison (sorry bout that!) This is like a side story to that story and has nothing to do with the first chapter of this one.

Keep reading and reviewing!


	8. Cassain

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassain is something wrong?"

Cassain looked into the priestess' blue eyes. He had been caught staring off into space thinking about the young girl…again. He felt uneasy about what was happening. Alexis decided to make her join the Major Arcana as the High Priestess. Cassain thought she would fight back, argue, or at least say something about how absurd the idea of her being part of Delilah. Honestly, Cassain thought, she was dragged kicking and screaming into headquarters and was held under lock and key which **of course** means she should be made a Major Arcana. And what did the fiery raven haired girl do? Agree without even batting an eye. Cassain twitched. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Cassain?"

"Nothing's wrong Kagome. Just day dreaming."

"Oh."

Kagome returned her focus to the young girl asleep in her lap, stroking the girl's hair like a cat. That was another thing he didn't get about Kagome. Her and Mikaila had become inseparable since she arrived. Mikaila treated Kagome like her mother and was jealously protective over the teen. The kid threatened to let her spiders out to attack him just for talking to the girl. What did Kagome do to help him? Laugh, scold the little princess, and pamper her more. He wasn't jealous, just very, very annoyed.

Jezebel wasn't much help either. The man confused Cassain enough by himself. Add little Kagome into the situation and everything became weirder. He never saw Jezebel treat any human with any real love and care until she came along. Cassain wasn't sure if it was because he loved her or if her innocence and naivety that reminded him of the animals he cared for. Whatever the reason, Jezebel never let her out of his sight for a long period of time. Cassain often watched the doctor nearly have a fit if he could not find her.

Between the two protectors, he couldn't blame Kagome for blowing up at them sometimes. It was scary and hilarious at the same time. However, over time even that died down and Kagome just seemed to accept their oppressing protection. It made him sad to think so a lively young girl was already so broken by Delilah. How could such sweet children be utterly destroyed like this?

"Cassain?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't worry. They haven't killed me yet."

Cassain looked up and locked eyes with the girl. He shivered at the fire smoldering in her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to worry."

"You're escaping?"

Kagome didn't reply, only smiling slightly, starring out the window.

"What about Mikaila?"

"She will get over it. She's young. I'm sure Alexis while have her back on her old mind set in no time."

He could her the venom in her voice when she spoke of Alexis. She hated him for everything he did to everyone around him, especially his sons.

"And Jezebel?"

She frowned a bit.

"He'll be fine. Just keep an eye on him."

Cassain snorted. Sure he'd be fine. He just happens to freak out when she wasn't within a foot of him.

"I'm just a tool. I'm sure Jezebel will be relieved to not have to watch me and argue with me all the time."

"No he won't."

Kagome furrowed her brow and pouted.

"Too bad."

Cassain sighed and pushed his hair back.

"Well then good luck kid."

She looked over at him in surprise before smiling sweetly.

"You aren't going to…?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Ya. Ya. Whatever. You owe me for dealing with princess and Jezebel."

Giggling, Kagome agreed and held her hand out. Cassain looked at her before grabbing her slender hand and shaking.

"Be careful kid."

"I will."

Cassain smiled. He still could not understand the girl and really didn't want her to leave (he grew to enjoy her company and saw how good she was for the poor broken doctor). He was at least glad she didn't lose her fire, she was just hiding it, biding her time.

Just then Jezebel walked in on the group. Kagome focused again on Mikaila's hair and Cassain hid his smile. Jezebel walked over and sat next to Kagome, set his hand on Mikaila and laid his head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome tensed and looked at Cassain. He knew she would feel awful to leave Jezebel. She saw how screwed up he was and wanted to help him.

"Run," he mouthed.

Kagome nodded before laying her head against Jezebel's. He knew she'd leave but at least she could spend some more time with the people who needed her. It was the least she could do before Cassain was once again forced to deal with the psychos by himself. Cassain smiled at the picture of the two leaning against each other with the brat curled between them.

"Stupid kids."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so I always think of stories but I never finish them so I figured I'd do a one shot that way I wouldn't leave people irritated for not updating. Cassain doesn't like Kagome romantically; he cares for her as a little sister and wants to protect her like he does with Jezebel. Jezebel does love Kagome and she has some feelings for him, but wants to escape Delilah. And she thinks he has some mental probs. People might be confused what her back story is and the whole dragging in thing. I have a back story in my mind. If ya want to know it you can ask me via review and I'll tell ya. If not you can make your own story up. I'll probably and more little one shots with different pairings and situations. I'll update Sweetest Poison soon. Still encourage people to write Count Cain crossovers. Hope to read some. I'm gonna draw some pics to go with these stories and I'll post them if I do.

Keep reading and reviewing!


	9. Beauty

Disclaimer: I own nada and I borrowed a line from the book as seen with the **.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My this is exciting."

"Yes, the female of the species in their herds."

"You two are awful! Kaggies, you're a girl too!!!"

Lord Hargreaves, his reluctant fiancée, and his little sister lounged under a tree observing the aristocrat ladies mill around, gossiping in little groups. The murders of young women and their horrible disfigurements were on the lips of all, though the fears were more superficial than anything.

"A women's face is her life, huh? So is that why they wear corsets that squeeze

the breath out of them and buy mummy powders from strange vendors?" **

Kagome lazily glanced at the young man, "No, it's because men put it in their heads that they must look a certain way or else they will never be something." Cain scoffed, "Really? I don't think I've ever told a woman that. In fact I find the whole thing repulsive. I know many men who are sick of this whole corseting fashion." Merry sighed seeing where the whole situation was going. Once again Kagome and Cain were starting to argue and ignore her once again. She was sick of it! Kagome was one of the only girls Merry actually liked for her brother and he kept on screwing it up! _Just kiss and get it over with!!!!!!!_

"When you're naturally beautiful you don't understand!"

"Um Merry, you're naturally beautiful."

"Kagomeeeeee, that's besides the point. It's a major problem for women. Look at Lady Drew Benjamin."

Kagome put a finger up to her painted lip in thought. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Oh ya! She's from a noble family right? Sweet girl? Red hair? Glasses?" Merry nodded solemnly, "Yup that's her. She's over there right now. Even though she comes from a good family, she is miserable due to her appearance. Girls are awful to her." The trio looked over to where Drew was standing. Kagome's heart went out to her when she saw a group of pretty, catty girls mock her. The priestess turned fiancée hated when girls acted like that. Sure Drew wasn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she was a cute girl.

"Merry's right Cain. As sad as it is, looks do affect people."

"Ugh yes but I don't see why- Merry where are you going?"

Merry ran off to Drew in an angry flurry of lace and curls. Cain hung his head at the sister. Giggling Kagome looked aver at her fiancée, "Well she is dedicated to helping others which is good." Straightening up, Cain focused on his sister's retreating form before focusing on the girl next to him, "Yes, but it's going to get her in trouble." "Maybe, but that's why you're there." He smiled ruefully, pulling her closer to him much to her dislike.

"Cain, this really isn't the time or place."

"I really do not care kitten."

"I'd rather not receive any more death threats from those lovely skanks around

us."

"Ha, of course kitten."

Cain nuzzled her neck, enjoying the moment of peace between the two of them. Pale arms wrapped around his neck and her head fell upon his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the soft sigh that escaped his kitten's lips. It wouldn't last long he knew, but they might as well enjoy it right now. Opening his eyes slightly to see what his sister was doing, he realized their peace was going to be broken sooner than he hoped. Merry was dragging Lady Drew towards them much to the shock of the girls Drew was once with.

"My sister is using me again."

Kagome finally looked up at the handsome noble. Following his eyes she saw Drew and Merry running towards them. She pulled away from him, much to his displeasure, and put on a smile for their new companion.

"Hello Lady Benjamin!"

"Yes hello, how is your family?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drew wanted to die. If the other girls were not enough, Merry had to mortify her more by bringing her to Cain. Cain was beautiful and perfect, while Drew felt plain and ugly. As if it couldn't get worse, Lady Kagome was with him. When she first heard of their engagement, Drew was jealous, however, once she saw Kagome Drew knew she couldn't be. The exotic girl was beautiful, kind, sweet and Drew could never hold a flame to her. Why be jealous of a girl you can never compete with? The sight of the two together broke her heart more. Of course Merry never noticed, but Drew was torn apart on the inside. The raven beauties were intertwined in the shade like they were not even aware of the world around them. They were perfect. Their whole little family was perfect. And there she was. Drew: a blot upon the perfection. So she panicked, pushed Cain away, and ran with the image of the perfect couple's surprised faces burned into her mind.

_If only I could be more beautiful_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I updated! My little but great group of reviewers and fans made me realize I needed to update to repay for your guys' kindness. I'm always happy when I get a notification that someone added my to a fav or alert or when someone reviews so THANK YOU ALL!

This was another part of the stories of Kagome really being from 19th C and gets sent back to it and get engaged to Cain (if you're confused read earlier chaps of this of Girl Through Looking Glass). I realize now that the whole thing doesn't go with the timeline but o well.

I always loved Drew so that's why I wanted to do a story with her in it. I always end up loving minor characters for some reason. Her and Emile are some of my favs (as you might guess from Looking Glass). Sorry if it was slow but the whole few pages I based this on doesn't have much but talking. Not sure if I'll finish this one off. Up to you lovely readers. Let me know. And if you have any ideas or anything LET ME KNOW! Kinda low on inspiration. Keep reading!

Peace Out!


	10. Possessiveness

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

Cain had few people in his life he truly cared for and that truly cared for him. Therefore, he was very possessive of those few he allowed into his collection. Of that exclusive collection, Kagome was no exception. She shared his bed, would be his wife, and would be the mother of his children. In short, she was his. That was why he became infuriated when others tried to take what took him forever to attain. Men knew Kagome's relation to him, yet they still tried seducing her way from him. She didn't help at all by giving them the attention they so craved and only he deserved. However, Cain had ways of reminding both parties to whom Kagome belonged. It was easy enough. Each night behind closed doors Cain easily brought all of Kagome's attention back to him and received more than any other man would ever receive from his faithful kitten. Still, Cain could not leave it at that. He was known as the Earl of Poison and had a reputation that made scaring off rivals simple. One meeting with these suitors assured their eyes would never stay to what was his again. Kagome knew of his forceful convincing and scolded him for his foolishness for both knew she would never leave him. Even so, she found the whole thing somewhat endearing. Cain did not care if she found him ridiculous though because as long was she was in his arms each night he could ignore her laughing.

* * *

Kagome knew Cain was possessive to a fault, but he did not that she too possessed this same trait. After her failed relationship with Inuyasha, she was determined to keep what was hers. So it angered her to no end when women threw themselves at Cain and he did little to nothing to stop their advances. He flirted with women shamelessly when all knew she was with him. Riff and Merry could attest to many cups, furniture, and clothes ruined because they happened to be in the way of Kagome when she found out of the latest flirtations or when she heard Cain went out again. So she found a way to deal with the issue. Fight fire with fire. Kagome harmlessly flirted with men at parties and gatherings in innocent enough ways as to not raise alarm among others but to anger her possessive Cain to no ends. She continued this until Cain stepped in and "reminded her to whom she belonged." The possession nonsense did not bother her like it did with Koga because not only was it her aim, but also Kagome knew she was really the one in control. Let Cain believe what he wanted as long as she got what she wanted. She felt some what bad for the unsuspecting men who received Cain's threats, but really the were simply pawns as long as Cain did not actually hurt them. So Kagome just continued to act innocent and allowed Cain to think he was in control. As long as he was with her, Kagome could really care less whom belonged to whom.

* * *

So I was going to make this two chapters but I figured people would appreciate this more. Hope people like this. Came into my head late at night when I couldn't fall asleep. I realize this might not have to be with Cain. I thought about changing it to Kurama (YYH) but since there are so many of those pairings I'd keep it Cain. I'm going to update other stories somewhat soon. I was rereading them and became inspired again. Thanks again to my somewhat small group of readers and even smaller group of reviewers! You guys inspire me. I know I'm not that great but I'm glad there are some people who like what I write. Well hope people continue to read and ask others to write more crossovers like this. Thanks again!


End file.
